Strange day
by qffan
Summary: Quand Santana se réveille ce matin là, elle est loin d'imaginer la journée qui l'attend. En effet, les filles du lycée ont un comportement plus qu'étrange à son égard. OS écrit pour le challenge de février sur le forum Faberritanna


**STRANGE DAY**

Le réveil sonna et moi, comme à mon habitude, je l'éteignais d'un geste expert, bien qu'imprécis, de la main. Je jetais un regard à l'horloge pour constater que, si je faisais l'impasse sur le lisage de mes cheveux et me maquillais à la va-vite, je pourrais facilement gagner une demi de sommeil avant de me rendre au lycée.

C'est cependant dans un grognement empli de mécontentement et de fatigue que je me levai. Il était hors de question que je me présente à McKinley sans avoir la certitude que mon apparence était irréprochable, il ne manquerait plus qu'on me confonde avec Coach Beiste!

J'avais une réputation à tenir, moi, Santana Lopez!

Je me préparai donc minutieusement, veillant à ce que mon uniforme tombe à la perfection sur mon corps. J'étais canon, je le savais et je m'en servais pour faire ma loi au lycée. Après tout je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'en priverai. Personne ne disait rien à Berry lorsqu'elle se servait de sa voix pour décrocher tous les solos au Glee Club, alors pourquoi ne me servirais-je pas de ma plastique avantageuse pour m'attirer quelques privilège? Quoi qu'au niveau de la voix, je n'avais rien à lui envie non plus!

La plupart des mecs du lycée étaient à mes pieds et se seraient mis en quatre pour que je daigne leurs accorder un regard.

Le problème était que plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que les garçons n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé.

J'entretenais avec Britanny une relation qui dépassait les limites d'une relation amicale, au sens au tout le monde l'entend du moins. Depuis quelques mois, nos échanges étaient plus...charnels.

Ce n'étais pas un soucis pour la blonde, elle avait toujours été plus ouverte d'esprit que moi et j'avais du à plusieurs reprises rattraper les bourdes qu'elle pouvait faire quand elle laissait entendre aux autres qu'il nous arrivait de coucher ensemble.

Le problème était que je me sentais de moins en moins attirée par les garçons et de plus en plus par les filles. Il faut dire que j'étais plus bien entourée, Britanny avait un corps superbe, Quinn était revenue au top de sa forme suite à sa grossesse et je m'étais même surprise à lorgner sur le cul de Berry pas plus tard qu'hier. Mon cas devais être vraiment désespéré si j'en arrivais au point de mater les hobbit.

Tout ça s'était la faute de Schuester et de sa stupide chorale. A force de nous répéter à longueur de journée que nos différences faisaient nos forces et que des les assumer nous rendait exceptionnel, je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à entrer dans le moule que ma qualité de cheerleader m'imposait.

Bref, pour l'instant, je me contentais de jouer mon rôle de garce croqueuse d'homme et me rabattais sur Brittany lorsque la pression se faisait trop grande.

Cette dernière n'en demandait pas plus et se contentait de répondre présente à chacun de mes appels. J'aimais la simplicité de cette fille.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je fus prise de panique en réalisant que j'allais être en retard si je ne me bougeais pas de suite.

J'engouffrai un bujitos sans même prendre le temps de m'assoir, embrassai ma mère, montai dans ma voiture et pris la direction du lycée.

J'arrivai une bonne demi heure à l'avance. Oui, pour moi arriver en retard signifiait ne pas avoir le temps de passer à mon casier et me mettre au courant des derniers potins.

De plus ce matin là, j'étais bien décidée à voir Brittany avant le début des cours.

En poussant les portes d'entrée du lycée, je relevai la tête et abordai cet air fière qui me définissais si bien.

Je remarquai tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. La foule ne s'écarta pas, comme à son habitude, sur mon passage. Une fille de l'équipe de natation se dirigea même droit sur moi en me bousculant volontairement, me mettant la main aux fesses au passage. Je me retournai dans le but de la remettre à sa place façon Lopez mais le regard plein de luxure qu'elle me jeta me fit perdre mes mots.

Je continuai donc mon chemin un peu intriguée de l'attitude de cette lycéenne. De plus, je remarquais que la plupart des filles me dévisageait avec un drôle d'air.

Était-il possible que Brittany ait fait un Fondue for two « édition spéciale: Santana Lopez est gay »

où elle aurait révélé au détour d'une conversation avec son chat notre petit secret?

Il fallait absolument que je la trouve. En même temps, il n'y avait pas quinze milles endroit où elle pouvait être étant donné qu'elle m'attendait tous les matins à mon casier.

En me voyant, elle me décrocha son plus grand sourire, quant à moi un regard noir digne de faire frémir n'importe qui.

Je lui saisissais le poignet et la trainais jusqu'aux toilettes.

Une fois certaine que personne n'occupait les cabines, je lui demandais sèchement:

« Britt, est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de nos séances de révision un peu spéciales?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était notre secret de licorne?

-Si...Justement!

-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes si je l'ai dis à quelqu'un? Je ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre mes pouvoirs de licorne. »

Je savais qu'elle disait la vérité, je fus tout suite rassuré mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas le comportement bizarre des filles dans le couloir.

Brittany sembla remarquer mon trouble car elle me prit les mains et me demanda en cherchant mon regard:

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas San?

-Rien... c'est juste qu'à un moment dans le couloir j'ai eu peur que tout le monde ait découvert que je ne suis pas normale...

-Ça c'est sûr! Tu n'es pas normal, tu es exceptionnelle!

-Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu aimes tout le monde et tu ne vois pas le mauvais côté des gens...

-Je le vois mais je préfères voir leur bon côté! »

Je la dévisageai un instant avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres pour éviter que la conversation ne continue. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise avec la faculté qu'elle avait à pourvoir voir au delà du masque que j'affichai continuellement.

La blonde se colla à moi en me rendant mon baiser tout en murmurant:

« Quelqu'un pourrait entrer... »

Je dirigeai donc nos corps vers la cabine la plus proche mais avant que nous l'eûmes atteinte quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes et s'exclamait:

« Par la grande Barbra, dites-moi que je rêve! »

Je me détachais brusquement de Britanny et regardais Berry avec air paniqué. Qui d'autre que Rachel Berry aurait pu sortir un truc comme ça?

« Salut Rachel! » lança joyeusement la blonde.

Je repris rapidement une contenance et lançai-je:

« Britt, laisse-nous s'il-te-plait. »

Au ton que j'employai, mon amie ne chercha pas à discuter. Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et sortit des toilettes.

« Écoute Berry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... commençais-je

-J'en étais sûre! Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité » me coupa-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Je trouvais dans son regard la même lueur que j'avais vu dans les yeux des autres filles un peu plus tôt.

« Bien, alors tu comprendras surement que je ne veuilles pas que ça s'ébruite... »continuais-je

Je reculai au fur à mesure qu'elle m'approchai mais fus vite stoppée par le mur.

« On va bien trouver un moyen de s'arranger! »

Là, elle était vraiment flippante! A croire qu'elle me faisait du rentre dedans. Je tentai de changer de sujet:

« Et sinon, ça va avec Finn? Ou alors est-ce que tu sors avec Puck ou Jessie? J'arrive jamais à te suivre...

-Ça va! Finn est pas mal comme petit copain mais j'ai peur de rater des choses en m'engageant si tôt et si sérieusement avec quelqu'un...

-Oh tu sais, tu auras bien le temps de te rattraper après votre divorce! » tentai-je de plaisanter

Elle était maintenant très près de moi et avant même que je ne pu le prévoir, Rachel me sauta dessus.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite sous le coup de la surprise. Ce qu'elle du prendre comme une invitation à fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je la repoussai comme je pouvais en lui hurlant dessus:

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE! TU AURAI PU ME CREVER UN OEIL AVEC TON PIF! »

Elle semblait aussi surprise que moi de son geste et commença se répandre en excuses:

« Excuse-moi Santana! Je sais vraiment ce qu'il m'a prit... c'est juste que je t'ai vu avec Britanny et du coup je n'ai pas réfléchi...Ne le dis pas à Finn s'il te plait! «

Je lui répondis encore choquée:

« Bon ok... Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer! On va dire qu'on est quitte. Tu ne dis rien pour Britt et moi et je ferai pareille pour ce qu'il vient de se passer... »

Mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle hochait la tête mais fixait ma bouche avec envie. Je la repoussais violemment lorsqu'elle recommençais à s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

« Fous moi la paix espèce de cinglée! »

Et je sortis des toilettes sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je me rendis le plus rapidement possible à la salle où avait lieu mon premier cours de la journée, jetant des coups d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que l'autre psychopathe ne me poursuivait pas.

En arrivant dans la classe d'espagnol de Mr Schuester, j'allais m'assoir directement dans le fond pour tenter de passer inaperçue. Je trouvais le comportement des lycéennes très bizarre aujourd'hui, alors autant faire profil bas.

Juste avant que le cours ne commence, Sugar s'installa à côté de moi sans se soucier le moins du monde que je sois d'accord ou non. D'un côté, je ne l'avais jamais vu demander l'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit.

Je me m'enfonçai dans ma chaise pour lui montrer mon mécontentement, ce qui ne paru pas la décontenancer pour autant. Elle me fixait à présent avec un sourire radieux

« Santana, si je peux me permettre, tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui!

-Je sais! »

Je tentais de prendre un air passionné en écoutant le cours de Mr Schue ( ce prof ne savait vraiment pas parler espagnol...) mais Sugar ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser suivre tranquille. Elle continua donc:

« Non sérieusement, je ne sais pas si tu as fais quelque chose de spécial mais tu es vraiment très attirante! Ton uniforme me donne envie de faire des choses pas très catholique avec toi! »

Je tournais vivement la tête vers elle, étonnée de ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle continua :

« Désolé, mon syndrome d'Asperger auto-diagnostiqué m'oblige à dire tout ce que je pense... Et là ce que je pense c'est que je me retrouverai bien enfermée avec toi dans un placard... ou ailleurs, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance! »

Et elle posa sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse. Main dans laquelle j'aurais bien planter un stylo au n'importe quoi d'autre si nous n'avions pas été dans une salle de classe.

Je repoussai donc sa main le plus violemment pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avais rien à faire là. Sugar poussa un cri de surprise qui attira l'attention du professeur:

« Les filles, arrêtez de vous chamailler por favor! »

J'allai répliquer mais c'est ce moment là que choisit Miss Pillsbury pour faire son entrée. Le visage de Schuester de fendit instantanément d'un sourire on ne peut plus niais. Il faudrait que je demande à Quinn de m'achever sur le champs si elle me voyait un jour avec cette expression.

« Emma! Como estas?

La conseillère elle n'accorda pas un regard à l'intéressé et semblai chercher quelqu'un dans la classe. Quand ses yeux ses posèrent sur moi, elle me fit un grand sourire avant de m'appeler:

« Santana, est-ce que tu peux me suivre s'il te plait? Il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose concernant...ton orientation ! »

Ravie d'avoir une bonne excuse pour échapper à Sugar et ses pulsions, je me levai rapidement et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

« Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler, demandais-je avec impatience à la rousse

-Je me demandais simplement si tu avais décidé de que tu allais faire l'année prochaine quand tu auras eu ton diplôme. Il y a une multitude de choix qui s'offre à une fille aussi intelligente….et belle que toi! Tu as pensé à une carrière dans le mannequinat? »

Voilà qu'elle aussi se mettait à agir bizarrement. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait aujourd'hui... Je répondis tout de même:

« En fait j'avais plutôt pensé démarcher les universités qui proposent des options de cheerleading intéressantes...

-Oh mais c'est une très bonne idée! Que dirais-tu que je t'accompagne les visiter pendant un week-end! Comme ça tu aurais l'avis d'une professionnelle sur la question »

Cette conversation prenait une tournure qui commençait à m'inquiéter... Je décidais de couper court avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

« Je vais y réfléchir Mademoiselle, il faut que je retourne en cours avec Mr Schuester, votre fiancée! »

Je sortais avec hâte du bureau et l'entendis crier dans mon dos:

« D'accord! Tiens-moi au courant pour que l'on fixe une date! »

Je n'avais cependant pas l'intention de retourner en classe, le comportement de la gente féminine de ce lycée était beaucoup trop étrange à mon goût pour risquer de me retrouver à nouveau dans une situation gênante.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le stade de football en prenant bien soin de ne croiser personne. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si je venais à rencontrer le coach Sylvester qui aurait été frappée de la même folie que les autres.

En arrivant sous les gradins, je fus surprise d'y trouver Quinn qui avait l'air aussi décontenancée que moi.

« Santana? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Sursauta-elle.

Bizarrement, elle ne me regarda pas comme si elle allait me sauter dessus, contrairement à beaucoup de filles aujourd'hui.

« Laisse-moi te retourner la question! »

Elle sembla hésiter puis lâcha:

« En fait, je me cache... Je trouve les gens très bizarre aujourd'hui... J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde en veut à mon corps...

-Toi aussi! Mon dieu, j'ai cru que je devenais folle ou parano...

-Je préférais être folle plutôt que de recevoir des avances de la bibliothécaire... dit-elle dépitée.

-Et moi, c'est Berry qui m'a littéralement sauté dessus dans les toilettes tout à l'heure!

-Quoi? Rachel? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était intéressée par... ça... réagit-elle intriguée.

-S'il n'y avait qu'elle... J'ai l'impression que toutes les filles ont attrapées une sorte de virus lesbien ou je sais pas quoi! »tentais-je d'expliquer.

Je réfléchissais, cette théorie n'était peu être pas si bête après tout. Mais comment ce faisait-il que je ne sois pas touchée, ni Quinn.

Quoi que pour mon cas, je n'avais pas besoins de choper un virus pour avoir envie de toutes les belles nanas que je croisais, c'était un fait. Mais Quinn alors? Était-il possible que mademoiselle Fabray soit aussi gay que moi?

« Un virus lesbien? T'es pas sérieuse là? Pfff n'importe quoi...

-Bah quoi? Un truc bien contagieux comme dans les films de zombies! Mais à la place de ramener les morts à la vie, ça rendrait gay les filles hétéro! Lui expliquais-je

-Et nous comme par hasard, on serait immunisée? »

Je décidais de jouer la carte de la franchise:

« Non, c'est tout sauf du hasard... moi je suis déjà gay... »

L'avouer enfin à haute voix, devant quelqu'un qui plus est, faisait un bien fou!

« Je sais Santana! Brittany m'a déjà parlé de vos petits rendez-vous. Mais j'attendais que tu m'en parle toi même. Avoua Quinn.

-J'étais sûre qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa langue, elle ne le fait jamais...

-En fait, elle m'a dit que moi aussi j'étais une licorne donc, qu'elle ne brisait pas son secret de licorne si me le disais... Enfin c'est Britt quoi! »

Au loin la cloche sonnait, annonçant la pause du matin. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'aventurer dans les couloirs du lycée en pensant à la marée humaine qui allait l'envahir. Je préférais de loin rester sous les gradins et faire ce pour quoi j'étais passée maître: emmerder Quinn Fabray.

« Il y a un truc qui me turlupine Q, Admettons que toute cette frénésie ne me touche pas parce que je suis gay... c'est quoi ton excuse à toi? »

L'air qu'elle affichait à présent n'augurait rien de bon mais me prouvait néanmoins que j'avais taper dans le mille. J'insistais:

« Britt, l'a dit elle même, tu es licorne non? Si c'est pas super gay ça...

-Arrête ça tout de suite San, pas un mot de plus ou...

-Ou quoi, la coupais-je en m'avançant vers elle pour la provoquer, Tu vas me me pleurer dessus? Tu t'es ramollie ma petite Quinn. »

Cette dernière semblait de plus en plus énervée, j'y était presque!

« Même Berry me ferait plus peur que toi maintenant! Tiens d'ailleurs, tu ne semblais indifférente quand je t'ai parler d'elle tout à l'heure! _Quinn+Cyrano = cœur_! » Chantonnais-je

Et le coup partit.

Malgré la gifle monumentale que je venais de me prendre, je souriais. Et Quinn ne semblait pas loin de fondre en larme.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, j'ai visée juste Fabray, tu ne me baffe jamais pour rien... Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, tu me frappes et après tu me parles. Alors à moins que tu n'ai pas fini de te défouler, je passerais bien à la deuxième partie parce que j'avoue que tu n'as pas lésiné... » lui dis-je en frottant ma joue endolorie.

Elle allait répondre quand ses yeux s'ouvrir de frayeur, fixant quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retournais et tombait nez à nez avec Sue Sylvester.

Je reculais vivement et la menaçait:

« Je vous préviens que si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes cheveux, je portes plainte pour détournement de mineur et harcellement sexuel!

-Du calme Frida! Tu ne me crois pas assez bête pour être victime de mon propre plan machiavélique!

-J'aurai du me douter que vous étiez dernière tout ça! De toute façon dès qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond dans cette école, c'est forcément que vous y êtes pour que chose. » Cracha Quinn. Elle avait toujours su parler au coach avec plus de fermeté que moi...

Je demandais:

« On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait pour que toutes les filles du lycée agissent ainsi?

-Je vais te répondre mais c'est juste parce que j'ai besoins de vous pour rattraper le coup! Bon... Je voulais que mes cheerleaders aient de plus gros nichons, du coup j'ai été voir un trafiquant qui m'a proposé des petites pilules bourrées œstrogènes. Je me suis dit qu'en les mélangeant à la bouffe de la cantine, toutes le lycée allait en prendre et que comme ça j'aurais peut-être même davantage de pompom girl aux nibards énormes! Comment je pouvais savoir que mélanger aux ravioli, ça rendrait les filles comme ça... d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que ça ne vous fasse rien à vous?

-On aime pas les ravioli, rétorqua Quinn du tac au tac. Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir pour quoi vous avez besoin de nous?

-Il y a du rabe de ravioli à la cantoche... ils vont en servir encore ce midi. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elles en prennent une deuxième fois...

-Vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous même! Répliquais-je

-Premièrement, de quel droit tu me parles comme ça! Tu es ma cheerleader, tu es donc à ma botte! Deuxièmement, Figgins m'a surprise quand je sortais des cuisines. Lauren Zizes a carte blanche pour m'empêcher d'y accéder... Vous vous prenez pour des malignes toutes les deux, il est temps de le prouver! Vous allez bien me pondre un plan pour détruire le reste des ravioli. Ne me décevez pas ou vous pouvez dire adieu à vos uniformes! Vous avez une heure.»

Elles tourna les talons en nous laissant en plan.

Quinn regardait dans le vide et moi je regardais Quinn qui regardait dans le vide. Autant dire que nous n'en menions pas large...

Nous allions devoir retourner dans le lycée, affronter une horde de filles qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête: nous sauter dessus et trouver un moyen de contourner Zizes. Je me souvenais encore de la dernière fois où je m'étais frottée à elle, je n'avais aucune envie de retenter l'expérience. Mon dos devait encore porter la marque des casiers contre lesquels elle m'avait projetée...

La voix de Quinn me tira de ma léthargie:

« Bon, on y va? J'ai un plan! »

…...

Le plan de Quinn était simple. Il consistait tout d'abord à attirer Lauren dans une salle de classe, à l'enfermer à l'intérieur, courir le plus vite possible jusqu'aux cuisines et nous débarrasser des ravioli.

Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est que la tension, qui était déjà bien palpable quelques heures plus tôt, avait franchis un nouveau seuil. A l'instant où nous franchîmes les portes qui donnaient sur le couloir, tous le monde s'arrêta et nous regarda avec insistance. Enfin, pas tout le monde vous vous doutez bien. Seulement les filles à vrai dire.

Elles semblaient toutes possédées. Nous entamâmes notre chemin vers les cuisines le plus rapidement possible mais la foule se pressait déjà autour de nous, chacune voulant tenter de nous toucher.

« Q...Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de remettre les pied dans ce putain de lycée, lui soufflais-je.

-Effectivement, le plan semble compromis... Foutons le camps d'ici, Sylvester se débrouillera toute seule avec ses ravioli! »

Les lycéennes commençaient à se bousculer et je m'aperçus que gagner la sortie n'était plus une option possible. Je criais à la blonde:

« Les toilettes! Vite! »

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans les sanitaires et verrouillâmes la porte avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse nous suivre. De violant coups frappés sur la porte se firent entendre.

« Bordel, je crois bien qu'elles vont l'enfoncer! M'exclamai-je

-Enfoncer quoi?

-La porte idiota! »

Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être majeur de promo?

« San, enfermons-nous dans une des cabines et appelons la police! »

Nous nous exécutâmes. Malheureusement nos portables ne semblaient pas vouloir fonctionner, je me souvins que Figgins avait fait installer des brouilleurs pour que les élèves ne téléphonent plus pendant les heures de cours. Enfoiré d'indien!

Je me mis à rire.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Juste que ça a toujours été un de mes fantasme de me faire poursuivre par une horde de filles en chaleur... C'est moins exaltant que ce dont j'avais imaginé...

-Si on s'en sort vivante, je jure de plus assumer mes sentiments...

-Ahhhh ça y est! Tu lâches enfin le morceau!

-Ne recommence pas s'il te plait! »

Dans un grand fracas, la porte des toilettes céda.

Des cris presque inhumains, se firent entendre, elles s'attaquèrent à la porte de la cabine. Je ne donnais pas cher de sa résistance...

Quinn me regardai à présent avec un drôle d'air et sans prévenir, m'embrassa avec fougue, je lui rendis son baiser. Perdu pour perdu, si je devais me faire démembrer dans quelques secondes autant que ce soit dans les bras de cette bombe!

Quinn rompit le baiser. Je l'interrogeai du regard. La blonde me sourit et lâcha:

« C'était juste histoire de ne pas mourir idiote! »

La porte de la cabine se fit arracher. Elles étaient là...

FIN


End file.
